DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from the applicant's narrative) The goal of the Bioinformatics Component is to maintain database and data analysis services for all aspects of the SCOR program. In addition, the Bioinformatics Core will be responsible for the creation and maintenance of interfaces for investigators in Projects 1, 2, and 3 to deposit data into the SCOR database and to access all program results. In addition, the Bioinformatics Core will support algorithm and tool development supporting the specific aims of Project 4. Preliminary analysis results are presented in Projects 1-4, methods and algorithms are mainly presented in Project 4, those with overlap development are presented here.